fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Donnel
Donnel (ドニ Doni, Denis in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Ichiki Mitsuhiro.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara23.html He is voiced by Sam Regal in the English version. Profile Donnel is a villager from Ylisse, and is a common young man who likes plowing fields. Since he had never gone outside his village, he is interested in many things. He has a heavy accent, and a peculiar way of speaking. Donnel appears as a kid in makeshift armor wielding a Lance on foot. He lives with his mother before leaving to join Chrom's army. His father was killed by Roddick trying to protect his wife and Donnel. Upon meeting Chrom he introduces himself as Donny before quickly correcting himself with his real name. Nevertheless, some members of Chrom's army refer to him as Donny such as Lissa and Chrom himself. His hair gets curly more than anyone else in the army. Donnel is around the age of Lissa and his birthday is June 4th. One day, Donnel's village is attacked by bandits, but he is able to escape. Donnel encounters Chrom and asks him to save the kidnapped villagers. He leads them to the bandit's hideout and Chrom asks him to fight with them. Though he tells Chrom he's just a regular villager, after some encouraging words from Chrom, he musters enough courage to fight with them. After defeating the bandits and Donnel gets a bit stronger, he joins Chrom's army. In his support with Nowi, it is revealed Donnel's father was an avid rock collector until he was killed. Donnel has carried his father's favorite stone ever since. In Game Base Stats | Villager |1 |16 |4 |0 |2 |3 |11 |3 |0 |5 | Aptitude | Lance - E |Bronze Lance Vulnerary |} Growth Rates With Aptitude |105% |75% |35% |65% |70% |100% |65% |40% |} Without Aptitude |85% |55% |15% |45% |50% |80% |45% |20% |} Support Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Stahl *Kellam *Donnel's children Class Sets *Villager *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Inheritance Donnel has two Male-only classes: Villager and Fighter. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following classes instead. *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Donnel has no choice but to give up his Lance rank if he wants to move to a non-trainee class, which is highly recommended due to the low stat caps of the villager. However, once reclassed, whether to Mercenary or Fighter, his growth rates will become significantly higher. So it can be said that while he takes a while to be trained up, Donnel will ultimately make a formidable unit. It is recommended one takes advantage of his 100% Luck growth by reclassing him to Mercenary, as it compliments the Weapon Saver skill, meaning he will take substantially longer to wear down weapon uses than other units. Additionally, his Underdog Skill will allow him to survive longer against foes many times stronger than himself. Quotes Level Up Quotes *Heh, no more holdin' the others back now! (6-7 stats up) *This little piggie's learnt some new tricks! (4-5 stats up) *"I still got a long ways left to go." (2-3 stats up) *"I'm as happy as a pig in slop to've got this far!" (1 stat up) Class Change Quote *"Feels funny... Like I'm a whole different fella!" Battle Quotes Critical *"Yeeeeeehaw!" *"Let's git-r-done!" *"Git ready!" *"How 'bout this!" Dual Attack *"Over here, ugly!" *"Where're you lookin'?" Etymology Donnel is an Irish name meaning "brave" or "dark-haired one". The latter probably refers to his dark purple hair color, and the former possibly refers to his Villager class. Trivia *Donnel's portrait always shows him wielding a Lance, even though none of his other classes besides Villager uses it. *Donnel will sometimes say "let's get-r-done!" This is probably a reference to the famous catch phrase used by southern comedian Larry the Cable Guy. Gallery File:DonnyPortrait.jpg|Donnel's portrait in Awakening. File:donny confession.jpg|Donnel confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Donnelconfession.jpg|Donnel's full confession. File:Donnel.jpg|Concept art of Donnel. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters